Entre manzanas podridas y mariposas muertas
by yoxitha94
Summary: En la naturaleza colores exóticos y llamativos alertan de un mortífero veneno. Goten lo sabía y aun así ignoró la advertencia del inminente peligro observando de cerca los fuertes y atrayentes colores de Bra. Nada bueno saldría de una flor tan bella y de alguien tan vació como lo era él. (RESUBIDO/UA)
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Entre manzanas podridas y mariposas muertas.**

 **Capítulo I:**

 **.**

El hijo de Milk, el hermanito de Gohan, el amigo de Mai, esos eran algunos con los nombres con los que era llamado. No tenía grandes logros para llamar la atención ni mucho menos para ser recordado, sentía que no tenía identidad propia porque él únicamente llegó al mundo para complacer, al menos eso creía.

Trabajaba de mesero en una cafetería, a diferencia de su hermano mayor quien a los veinte ya estaba encamino de ser un abogado de temer. La relación con Gohan fue deteriorándose poco a poco por culpa de sus altas expectativas en él, no era el único, todos tenían la mirada fija en Goten, quien con su mejor esfuerzo opto por un trabajo promedio decepcionando a todos los espectadores que esperaban verlo competir contra su hermano.

Los clientes del café "Alegría" disfrutaban de la atención del muchacho de ojos azabaches, siempre cordial y amable como si hubiera nacido para tratar con el público. También iban personas desagradables que se aprovechaban de las buenas intenciones del joven haciéndole bromas pesadas.

—¡Niño deja tu maldita torpeza! —se quejó un cliente.

Una vez más fue víctima del sujeto de chaqueta negra, una zancadilla fue suficiente para que tropezará y se le cayera la bandeja con los batidos para las chicas de la mesa seis.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó antes de reincorporase.

—Me gustan los empleados modestos y que saben cuál es lugar —continúo el hombre, viendo como el chico aun de cuclillas se hacía cargo del desastre que dejaron los cristales rotos.

Había terminado de limpiar cuando un chico de más o menos su edad, aprovechando el incidente derramó su vaso jugo frente a los ojos Goten añadiendo la frase —te falto aquí mesero—.

—Te portas como un jodido idiota —salió en su defensa una chica de cabello oscuro que entraba al local. Tomó el pudín que estaba en la mesa y sin detenerse a pensarlo aplastó el postre en la cabeza del "bravucón", una leve sonrisa se formó en los labios del Son al reconocerla.

El garzón después de terminar con la limpieza y recibir un regaño de su jefe, pudo ir a la pequeña sala de descanso, odiaba su trabajo, su familia, su vida…

—Goten ¿Estás bien?

—Mai si sigues actuando como la heroína, me dejas el papel de damisela en peligro.

—En fin, conociéndote sé que olvidaste la estupenda fecha que es hoy, y, hoy vienes a mi casa a una pequeña reunión tengo un anuncio.

—Suena tentador, pero las series y películas de Netflix no se verán solas, va a ser una pena no ver como se pasan saliva.

—¡ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! —gritó con ganas de bofetearlo.

—Lo sé, te iba a dar tu regalo cuándo terminará mi turno.

El joven se levantó de su silla, sacó una llave del bolsillo de sus jeans y abrió su casillero, de su interior tomó una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo. Mai lo recibió con una sonrisa y depositó un beso en su mejilla de su amigo.

—Si no llegas juró que no te volveré ayudar —gritó mientras que Goten volvía al trabajo.

.

.

Terminado su turno el menor de los Son cumplió su promesa, se quedó dos horas ya que no le agradaban demasiado los amigos de Mai y, además, Trunks parecía un buen chico, no tenía de que preocuparse.

En el camino se sintió algo observado y apresuró el paso hasta "El Antro", un bar ubicado al final de la cuadra. Entró al local, yendo directamente hasta la barra donde pidió una cerveza.

Bebía con toda tranquilidad y con la vista en la pequeña TV que sintonizaba un viejo concierto de rock. No se percató que la persona que se sentó a su lado pidió un _Whisky en las rocas_ , ni mucho menos de sus envidiables ojos celestes.

—¿Qué relación tienes con Mai? —preguntó sin rodeos, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Nos conocemos? —preguntó indiferente.

—¿Sale contigo? —insistió dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

—¿Quién demonios eres?

—Eso da igual, pero si la perra le hace daño a Trunks la mato —sonrió.

—Si insultas de nuevo a mi amiga no me va importar que seas una chica —con pesadez dejó el vaso sobre la barra.

—¿Tú? Pero si apenas te puedes cuidar, ella es quien te cuida a ti ¿No? —su tonó socarrón lo estaba sacando de quicio.

—Deja adivinar. Alguna chica a la que le quito el novio, resentida y alcohólica que busca venganza —sonrió inocente imitando su gesto anterior. Bra por su parte había escuchado con toda atención las palabras del joven mientras probaba su whisky.

—Cerca… pero estás advertido si tratas algo con ella ambos van a salir lastimados.

—Tócale un pelo y me encargaré personalmente de que esa sonrisa de perra arrogante se te borré.

—Gracias, pero me han dado mejores halagos. Me toca adivinar, diría que eres el clásico nerd del que todos se burlaban y terminó con un trabajo de mierda.

—Por esa faldita corta y esa blusa blanca, es como si quisieras llamar la atención de un hombre, tal vez, papi ¿Papi no te dio suficiente atención y te escapaste a una fiesta? Deberías irte a casa mañana es viernes y los niños tienen clases.

—Ya te lo dije, que no se atreva a dañar a Trunks.

—¿Cuál es tu maldita obsesión con ellos? —elevó la voz exasperado.

—Nadie toca a mi hermano —sentenció, enseguida terminó su licor y se marchó.

Goten miró con desagrado el camino que había tomado la _chiquilla_ , esa no sería la primera ni la última vez que sus caminos se cruzarían, algunos dirían que estaban unidos por el hilo del que hablaban las antiguas leyendas, pero no podrían enfrentar sus infiernos personales ni ayudarse así mismos, sin antes destruir lo que una vez fueron.

* * *

Resubido :'v ¿Hay algo más tonto que eliminar cuando querías editar? XD

Espero que les gustará si es que llegaron hasta aquí, no se vayan sin comentar, porfis kkjsakjsakjsa xD


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Entre manzanas podridas y mariposas muertas.**

 **Capítulo II**

 **.**

Goten veía a su hermano desde lejos, siempre mostrando una fachada formal y correcta. Antes era su ejemplo, quería crecer para ser como él, pero las cosas cambiaron de un momento a otro. Gohan simplemente lo hizo a un lado, un chico más listo hubiera hecho lo mismo con semejante narcisista, pero Goten seguía buscando indicios de su antiguo hermano mayor, el mismo que hacía la mezcla perfecta para las burbujas de jabón, el que compartía de sus dulces, el compañero de juegos que le prometió siempre estar juntos.

El menor de la familia Son, estaba sentado en compañía de sus padres viendo como su hermano daba el discurso final, no solo se había titulado con notas excelentes, sino que también se le otorgó esa última responsabilidad.

Imaginaba lo que vendría más tarde, durante la cena las preguntas de los parientes serían con el único fin de sacarle en cara su "flojera y fallas". ¿Tienes ganas de ser alguien en la vida o solo te gusta trapear pisos? Esa fue una de las que las frases que había dolido el año pasado, más aun, al provenir directamente de los labios de su propia madre a causa del desbordante orgullo y fanatismo por Gohan. Una tía sonrió diciendo en "broma" que los fracasados mientras menos responsabilidades tienen más se esfuerzan.

Goten tenía claro que su familia no podía pagar dos carreras universitarias, su _perfecto hermano_ no movió ni un solo dedo por ganar dinero y comprarse algún bolígrafo. Hubo días en los que realmente no les alcanzaba para comprar los productos más básicos, ambos padres trabajaban y el menor se fue de la casa para no seguir siendo una boca "extra que alimentar", se marchó para ayudarlos y, aun así, lo llamaban fracasado, no importó que tanto se hubiera sacrificado ya que inclusive le pedían dinero, pero un título valía mucho más que buenas acciones. Se prometió no convertirse en un cretino como Gohan, sería únicamente Goten el fracasado, pero humanizado hijo de una familia de clase media.

Todos aplaudieron cuando el muchacho finalizo su discurso con una radiante sonrisa.

…

Tal y como esperaba el menor de los Son, la familia que no veía hace años, apareció con presentes para el recién graduado, en su antiguo hogar había una fiesta, incluso una mucho más cara de lo que sus padres habían gastado para propia boda. La familia de Mai de igual modo fue invitada al festejo por ser vecinos y amigos cercanos de los Son.

—¿A qué viene esa cara larga? —preguntó la joven a su mejor amigo.

—Me gusta que le vaya bien, pero no me siento bien por él —respondió con una mirada neutral.

—Me sorprende que lo sigas llamando "hermano", cuando ese idiota te trata como basura —frunció el ceño, no soportaba que la misma familia despreciará al único hijo "decente" que pudieron educar y no valorasen sus esfuerzos.

—Es de la familia.

—Goten puedes irte si quieres, nadie te obliga a estar aquí con "don perfecto".

—¿Tú diciéndome eso? Tienes el ceño fruncido desde ayer —sonrió colocando de su dedo índice en la frente de la chica.

—La malcriada hermanita de Trunks quiere quedarse un tiempo con él, justo ahora que empezamos a vivir juntos.

—¿Te molesta que te quieten el juguete sexual?

—¡IDIOTA! —gritó ruborizada porque una de las tías los miró horrorizada— me molesta que esa arrogante mocosa se interponga entre nosotros, desde el primer día parece enfocada en molestarme.

El muchacho recordó el incidente de hace dos semanas, lo había olvidado por completo.

—Seguro tiene complejo de hermano o está loca— dijo tras recordar la cara de la chica.

—No seas idiota. Trunks solo tiene ojos para mí, pero esa niña… ¿crees que pueda ser incestuosa? —soltó una carcajada ante la ridícula idea.

—Uhm, bueno, la relación con mi hermano no es perfecta y en definitiva no me enamoraría de él, excluyendo obviamente que me gustan las mujeres, pero si dices que es tan malcriada seguro que no soporta que su propio hermano pase de ella para estar contigo.

—Por eso eres mi mejor amigo —lo abrazó como siempre, para ella un gesto fraternal, para él un puñal directo en el corazón.

Siempre era del mismo modo. Demasiado cobarde para decir algo, demasiado bueno para actuar de forma egoísta y adueñarse de lo que le gustaba porque él solo existía para complacer.

…

En cada familia hay una oveja negra y en el caso de los Brief dicha discrepancia recaía netamente en Bra, con una actitud petulante además de una personalidad fría y calculadora. Usualmente las personas sentían rechazo hacia ella por su altanería propia de niña mimada, pero había una excepción, Trunks. El mayor de los hijos del matrimonio había crecido en un ambiente cálido y familiar, pero sobre todo con padres cariñosos y presentes. La llegada de Bra fue algo que el matrimonio de ingenieros comerciales no deseaba del todo, un accidente que no estaba dentro de sus planes y que les tomaría algunas molestias. El pequeño negocio que ambos llevaban en sus manos había crecido lo suficiente para convertirse en una empresa de renombre nacional, lo que los mantuvo ocupados y alejados de la pequeña e indefensa niña, quien fue criada por distintas niñeras, cada una dejando una huella y enseñanza en ella. Bra lloraba cada vez que alguna de sus madres secundarias salía de su vida, aunque si había una constante que se mantenía en el tiempo y ese era Trunks, quien tomó un rol importante en la vida de su hermanita, ella lo veía como una figura paterna y un modelo a seguir; en pocas palabras Trunks era su todo y no permitiría que nadie lo alejará, el amor de Bra llegaba a limites tóxicos y no estaba dispuesta a compartirlo con nadie, incluyendo a Mai.

Bra en los últimos cuatro meses había hecho y deshecho para separarlos, movía las cuerdas detrás del escenario y como una espectadora en una obra de teatro esperaba que el conflicto apareciera, pero Mai era un hueso duro de roer, aunque todavía tenía una estrategia en su repertorio, envenenaría lentamente el entorno de su enemiga hasta el punto de que ni Trunks con sus aires de superhéroe pudiera salvarla.

La joven Brief investigó cuidadosamente a su víctima. Mai estudiaba ingeniería en prevención de riesgos y tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería en la que jamás pondría un pie, no estaba a su altura, aunque si su adorado hermano se rebajaba a ese nivel para pasar tiempo junto a su novia, tendría que estar dispuesta a todo a menos que el dinero pueda ayudar y, así fue. La muchacha de ojos claros le pagó a un hombre de apariencia peligrosa para que molestará al "inútil mesero" que miraba a escondidas los oscuros cabellos de su "cuñada", sin que ella se diera cuenta, imperdonable, pero si la morena no se percataba de la situación quería que el único que había caído en el juego era ese triste garzón. A pesar de haber encarado directamente al muchacho, él claramente no era una amenaza para el perfecto Trunks, pero su existencia hacía más ruido del que ella pudiera tolerar, definitivamente tenía que sacarlo del juego.

* * *

Actualizaciones cortas y más rápidas :v

Hace tiempo que quería volver a este Fandom, pero no tenía ideas :v hahaha

Si llegaron hasta aquí no se olviden de comentar, saluditos! n.n


End file.
